


Burning Fingerprints Left Behind

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fingerprints Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A porny not!sequel just so much as pure porn follow-up to [](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/profile)[**pearl_o**](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/)'s [whiskey drinks and chocolate bars](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/1141064.html). I don't know. I was inspired.

  
Gabe’s place is a typical bachelor’s pad, which makes it not all that different from Gee and Mikey’s room they share. Movie posters and pizza boxes, comics and magazines, though Gabe’s have more bare tits, though not much more. Gee’s always been an equal opportunity admirer, so Mikey’s seen her share of her sister getting off to girls and guys. It’s a thing, a secret, and Mikey has to hide a little smile as she thinks about it.

Mikey picks up a book of matches on the table beside the couch and lights another cigarette, kicking off her shoes to tuck her legs up under her as she sits down. Gee’s bent over looking at Gabe’s CD’s, her pants pulled tight over her ass. Mikey watches Gabe watch the taut denim for a moment before Gabe moves up and settles himself against Gee’s ass. His long fingers slide up Gee’s thighs as she straightens, leaning back against his chest. Mikey draws on the cigarette and holds the smoke in for a moment then exhales, watching them through the fog.

Gee turns, a CD in her hand. “Put on some music.” Gabe’s hands are on her ass and Mikey watches as they constrict, fingers making furrows in the denim and he shifts Gee closer. Gee’s a lot shorter than Gabe – everyone’s shorter than Gabe – but she fits against him really well. Mikey thinks it’s probably hotter than it should be, the way Gabe’s hips rock against Mikey’s sister’s.

They stop moving and Gee slips away from Gabe, her hips swinging as she comes over to Mikey on the couch. She takes the cigarette from Mikey’s hand and blows one of her perfect smoke rings and Mikey can see Gabe through it like it’s a mirror as he bends over to put the music on. Bass thrills through the floors like a heartbeat and Mikey closes her eyes for a minute, letting it pound in her blood. She can feel the strings beneath her fingers, feel the music.

Gabe’s gone when she opens her eyes, disappeared into the kitchen and coming back with three beers. They’re all open and Mikey can already taste the sour-sweetness of it in the back of her throat. He sits on the edge of the coffee table in front of them, fingers wrapped around the necks of the bottles. “Pick your poison, ladies.”

Gee smiles, wolfish and knowing and coy like Mikey’s seen her be with other scene guys, at other parties. It’s an after-effect, a residual pattern from the nights when Gee would climb in Mikey’s bed and press against her, mouth moving over Mikey’s, promising it’s not real, just practice, just learning. “Is that what we are?” Gee’s mouth is wet from her tongue, red and bright like there’s too much blood under her skin just in her lips, the rest of her pale. “Your poison.”

“Nah,” Gabe assures her, taking a swig from one of the bottles. “Don’t want to pick just one.” He sets the first bottle down then takes a drink from another, leaning in and licking Gee’s mouth until her lips part and Gabe slides his tongue into her mouth. Mikey watches ravenously, her eyes catching every movement – Gabe’s mouth and tongue and throat and Gee’s eyelashes and fingers as they trace up Gabe’s arms. They move apart breathless and hot, wetness clinging to their mouths that has nothing to do with the last beer left in Gabe’s hand.

He turns from Gee and takes a drink from the third bottle and slides down onto his knees in front of the couch, his chest pressed to Mikey’s knees. She shifts just enough that he can lean in all the way and then he’s kissing her, tasting like beer and Gabe and Gee. Mikey feels heat curl in her stomach and sink down, coiling through her body like a flame and she rocks down just a little so that the seam of her jeans presses just right. Gabe licks at the roof of her mouth and she makes a little noise in the back of her throat, pulling away from the kiss and turning her head.

Gee’s right there, eyes avid and hot and Mikey doesn’t hesitate when she leans in. Their mouths fit together, and Gabe’s groaning close and liquid in Mikey’s ear as Gee’s tongue traces Mikey’s teeth. This is nothing like practice, but it is easy, easier still when Gee’s fingers trail over Mikey’s thighs and press the seam harder, rubbing it against Mikey’s clit.

“O-oh.” Mikey stutters and pulls back. She can feel her eyes, wide as saucers behind her smudged glasses, but Gee’s already kissing Gabe again, sliding off the couch to settle on Gabe’s thighs, the seam of her own jeans pressed against the obvious bulge in Gabe’s. Gabe’s hands are on Gee’s ass again and Mikey watches as they grope and slide, filling Gee’s pockets and squeezing until Gee is grinding down against Gabe, making hot, gasping noises into his mouth. Mikey bites her lower lip, worrying it with her teeth as Gabe’s hands move, pushing Gee’s top off, letting it fall to the floor beside them.

Gee’s bra is black, dark and absorbing light against her pale skin. Gabe’s fingers are dexterous, unfastening it easily and tugging it off Gee’s shoulders and down her arms. Mikey can see the slope of Gee’s breast, pressed hard against Gabe’s Misfits t-shirt and the pale and the black and the contrast make Mikey’s jeans feel tight, her skin even tighter. Gabe shifts back against the coffee table, pulling his knees in to bring Gee closer, higher and then his mouth closes around one of Gee’s breasts, sucking the small, tight nipple into his mouth.

Gee makes a noise deep in her throat, low and rasping and Mikey’s hips react, canting upwards. She’s used to the sound, normally accompanied to the wet slide of Gee’s fingers and the hum of the vibrator that Gee doesn’t know Mikey knows about, doesn’t know Mikey uses when Gee’s not home. Gee does everything like she’s reaching for the brass ring and Gabe’s low, hummed counterpoint on her skin drives Mikey’s hand down between her legs, fingers pressing and pushing until she can find the right spot to make her shiver everywhere.

Gasping, Gee arches her back and Mikey blinks behind her glasses to watch as Gabe’s mouth moves to her other breast, leaving the first flushed red from his mouth, wet and peaking in the cooler air. Mikey can see the faintest hint of bite marks, lines where Gabe had scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Mikey rocks down against the fingers of one hand while she tries to get her belt undone with the other, needing to feel skin the way Gabe’s mouth feels it, the way his tongue slides over Gee’s breast.

Gee rakes her nails under Gabe’s shirt as she pulls it over his head and he half-growls and half-yelps at the feeling. The shirt lands across Mikey’s chest and she can smell Gabe on it, beer and sweat and heat and the faintest hint of Gee’s perfume. Mikey grabs it and inhales sharply just as her fingers slip past the red panties she put on with the thought of maybe letting Gabe see them. She’s wet and slick and Gabe’s looking at her over Gee’s shoulder and Mikey bites the shirt to keep from making a sound. The taste of Gabe lays heavy on her tongue and she pushes up against her fingers, lets them slide down, slide in.

“Mikey,” Gee purrs and stands, shedding her jeans. She’s wearing boys underwear and Mikey can practically see Gabe’s cock jerk at the sight. “Mikey. You wanna?”

Mikey nods, desperate and her fingers aren’t enough, aren’t ever enough. She shifts on the couch and wriggles out of her jeans and panties until she’s naked from the waist down. When she looks back over, Gabe’s got his jeans shoved to his knees and his dick is practically against his stomach, hard and wet and leaking for Gee. For Mikey. For _them_.”

Mikey sits up and spreads her legs, her ass just at the edge of the couch. Gee makes a hot sound and sinks down, and Mikey knows when Gabe’s inside her, knows when he’s seated deep because Gee’s mouth opens and she sucks in nothing but air. Gabe’s hands are on Gee’s hips then her breasts and he’s watching Mikey all the while. Mike sheds her shirt, and her tits are small enough that she doesn’t need a bra, so she’s not fucking wearing one, and Gabe’s shirt feels so good, so soft and rough all at once against her hard, tight nipples. “Fuck, Gee.” Mikey knows she sounds like she used to, an annoying 12 year old kid who wanted to tag along and hang out with her older sister, no matter what Gee said, but she can’t help it. “Wanna. Please.”

Gee reaches out and spreads Mikey’s legs further, leaning in to flick her tongue over the wet, swollen flesh of Mikey’s pussy. She can feel the tug of the damp hairs as they cling to Gee and she tries to rock up despite the way she’s sitting on the couch.

Gabe groans and he squeezes Gee’s breasts, framing her pink-red nipples just for Mikey, like a bow on a present, like a cherry on a sundae. Gee grinds down against Gabe and then her thumbs are parting Mikey’s flesh and her tongue slides home, rubbing the sensitive ball of Mikey’s clit. Mikey’s hips rise off the couch, only her shoulders and hands digging into the cushions supporting her. Her toes are a shocking blue against the orange rug on Gabe’s floor, against Gee’s naked shins, against Gabe’s naked thighs.

Mikey rocks against Gee’s tongue and fingers, realizing without meaning to that she’s moving in time with Gabe’s thrusts. Gabe’s fucking her sister and Gee’s fucking Mikey with her tongue and her fingers and…

“Oh.” Mikey shudders roughly, her body clamping around Gee’s fingers. It’s nothing like the vibrator and everything like Gee’s practice kisses and Mikey can feel heat everywhere, pressing around her, down on her, through her. Her breath is caught in her throat and she can’t feel anything and she feels everything and then the sound comes back to the room and Gabe is murmuring against Gee’s neck.

“Fuck. Fuck, look at her, Gee. Look at Mikey’s wet pussy, look at her coming for you.” His own voice is high and rough, his hands secure enough on Gee’s hips that Mikey’s sure there are going to be bruises for Gee to press against as she fingers herself at home. He’s thrusting up and Gee’s grinding down and she’s still sliding these crazy random licks across Mikey’s clit. Mikey’s head falls forward and she feels another wave as Gee gasps against her skin, shaking hard enough that Mikey thinks the world might be crashing down.

Gee crawls up on the couch, on Mikey, smothering her with kisses wet from Mikey’s own come. Mikey makes low noises at the taste and the feel of Gee’s hair on her skin, the feel of everything as Gee shifts so that she’s beneath Mikey, so that it’s easy for Gabe to move up behind them, for his fingers to ease Mikey’s body open again, to lick his tongue against her body until his tongue feels as deep as Gee’s fingers ever got.

“Gee,” Mikey moans, grinding back against Gabe, her knee pressing against the come-slick feel of Gee’s skin. “Please, Gee.” Mikey can’t stop feeling and she’s not sure she wants to, but it’s almost too much, almost not close enough until suddenly there’s wet and heat and the startling flash of _pressureandpain_ and then Gabe’s fingers are buried inside her ass, two of them, wet from her own come, buried inside her up to the first knuckle. Mikey shudders and whimpers and thrusts down against Gee. “Gee, please, please, please.”

Gee kisses her then, tongue and mouth soothing and promising and Mikey’s body is on fire. Gabe’s fingers are stroking and sliding and spreading and Mikey wants to squirm away and press back and beg for more. She breaks the kiss and sucks on Gee’s neck, making her way down to Gee’s high, tight breasts and sucking on them. Gabe’s fingers go deeper and Gee’s mouth drops open and she’s gasping Mikey’s name, making those same low sounds that Mikey covets from beneath her covers all alone.

“Mikey. Oh, Mikey, yes.” Gee’s pussy is wet against Mikey’s thigh, grinding, seeking out pressure. Mikey works her fingers down, sucking and biting at Gee’s nipples hard enough that Gee’s thrusting up off the couch and Mikey gets three fingers in - _not the same as the vibrator_ and oh, fuck, she wants the vibrator now, wants to fuck Gee with it, wants to fuck _Gabe_ with it – and she’s thrusting back until Gabe’s got three of his own buried in Mikey’s ass, his other hand just beneath it, thrusting into her wet cunt. “Mikey. Oh, fuck me, Mikey.”

Mikey bites and sucks and Gee’s going to have dark bruised marks around her nipples for days, and Mikey wants her to walk around their bedroom without her shirt on so she can see them, see her handiwork and Mikey finds Gee’s clit and pushing back onto Gabe’s hands because she’s going to explode if she doesn’t get off, if she doesn’t get something, because it’s too good and too much and she wants more, more, more, moremoremore.

They all slump together on Gabe’s couch, fingers wet and sticky and mouths swollen and all of them a mess. He pulls back first, heading to the bathroom and warm washcloths in some show of chivalry. Mikey uses her fingers, licking them clean as Gee watches, and then she kisses her, practicing.

Gabe’s watching and Mikey can feel it even before she looks up. “You know,” he nods toward a darkened hallway. “I have a perfectly serviceable and much bigger bed.”

Mikey eases off the couch, her body nothing like Gee’s but she feels beautiful, so maybe it’s not so different. She meets Gabe’s eyes and then reaches down, helping Gee to her feet. “A bed,” Mikey nods, “would be awesome.”  



End file.
